Love Someone
by otperfectionn
Summary: One Shot. Slightly AU. Set in season 3. Quinn and Rachel have been friends for a while now, Quinn is in love with Rachel and is tired of seeing her with Finn, so she sings a song in Glee Club to woo her.


A/N: So, this is my first fic. I've wanted to write this for a while now. English's not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Glee or this song, if I did, this would be totally happening.

* * *

Quinn was by her locker grabbing some books watching with a disgusted face at the 'lovely' Finchel couple.

"Stop being so obvious, Q." Said Santana aproaching her with Brittany by her side, linking pinkies.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Quinn blushing and hiding her face shyly.

"Oh please, just admit you're head over heels for the midget."

"Don't call her like that." Said Quinn glaring at the Latina. This one just huffed.

"Yes Quinn, you should tell Rachel how you fell so San and I can go to a double date with you!" Said the bublly tall Cheerio.

Quinn thought there was no point in hiding her feelings for the little brunette anymore, so... "Fine, yes, I'm in love with Rachel."

"No shit, Sherlock." The Latina rolled her eyes.

"But is not that simple girls, she's with Finn." Said Quinn with a weak voice. "Besides, I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way."

"We both know Berry can do so much better than the oaf. And _trust me,_ I can assure you she feels the same way, you two are not subtle with the eye-sex and the way you behave with each other." Said Santana smirking.

Quinn blushed and said "I just...I don't know, what if..."

"Grow some fucking balls, Q!" The Latina cut her. "I already told you, I'm sure she feels the same." Said the tall brunette with a calm voice.

"Q, Rachel is a bicorn." The bublly blonde said. "Bisexual, Britt." Santana corrected her. "Oh, right, that."

"How do you know that Britt?" Quinn asked frowning.

"She told me the other day when we were the only ones who got early to Glee Club." Brittany shrugged. Quinn felt a little bit hurt knowing the brunette didn't trust her something like that, but she just let it go. The hurt was replaced with a grin on Quinn's face thinking that maybe those feelings wouldn't be one sided.

"Even if I tell her, I don't know how." Quinn sighed running her fingers though her hair.

"Oh, I know!" Said Brittany clapping her hands with excitment. "Sing her a song in Glee tomorrow!"

 _Of course,_ Quinn thought, _what better way to woo Rachel than singing to her._ "That's a great idea Britt, thanks!" Quinn said smiling.

"My baby is a genius." Said Santana giving Brittany a peck on the cheek. **_Cough_** "Whipped" _**Cough**_.

"Shut it, Fabray." Santana glared at Quinn.

"San and I can help you with the chorous, right San?" "Um..." Brittany elbowed Santana in the ribs. "Ouch! Yeah sure, we can help you Q." The Latina huffed.

"Great! I think I know the perfect song." The ex skank said.

"Which one?" Brittany asked intrigued.

"Do you know 'Love Someone' by Jason Mraz?"

"Yes! I love that song, I think Rachel's gonna love it." Brittany said happily.

"Just when I thought you couldn't be so cheesy, Q." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Santana." Quinn waved her hand in annoyance. "So, we can go to my house after school to practice a little bit."

"Sure." Both Cheerios said. They said their good byes and went to their respective classes.

The rest of the day went smoothly between school and the girls practising the song in Quinn's house.

* * *

 _Today is the day,_ Quinn thought, _today is the day when I finally tell Rachel how I feel. Oh God, I'm so nervous, I think I'm gonna throw up._ Fortunately, for Quinn, Glee Club was after last period, so she still had a few hours to calm herself.

"Yo, Q! sap girl? you're ready for today?" Said Santana walking by her side with Brittany.

"As ready as I can be." Quinn said. "Girls, what if I screw this up? What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? What if..."

"Quinn, stop!" The Latina cut her. "You're not gonna screw this up, you're going to sing her, tell her how you feel and she will be yours in no time."

"You can do this, Quinn." Said Brittany giving a bone crushing hug to the other blonde.

"Thanks girls." Quinn gave them a reassuring smile. The bell rang signaling the start of the morning. "See you in Glee." They waved to each other going to their calsses.

Quinn remembered she had first period with Rachel, and that make her feel a little nervous and happy at the same time. While she entered the room, she saw the brunette waving in her direction telling to sit with her. "Hey, Rach!" "Hey, Quinn!" Rachel said giving her that mega watt smile and Quinn just melt in her spot. The brunette noticed that Quinn was nervous, and so she asked "Are you okay, Quinn?" putting a hand on the blonde's knee. Quinn instantly felt warm "Oh, um... yeah, just lost in my thoughts." Before Rachel could say anything, the teacher entered the room and start the class.

When the class ended, Rachel asked Quinn "See you in Glee Club?"

"Yeah, see you there." Quinn smiled at her. The brunette gave her a peck on the cheek and walked away. Quinn just standed there with a dumb face, blushing like a tomato. After a few seconds she shocked her head to react and went to second period.

* * *

It was finally Glee Club hour, when Quinn and the two Cheerios entered the room and sat at the back. The blonde was witnessing the interaction between Finn and Rachel, when suddenly the little brunette turn her head to Quinn, giving her a smile. Quinn just blushed at the fact of being caught and smiled shyly.

Before anything else could happen, Mr. Schue came in saying "Okay guys, before I start with today's topic, any of you want to sing something?"

"I'd like to sing Mr. Schue." Quinn said raising her hand with a shaky voice.

"Sure, the floor is all yours, Quinn."

The two blondes and the tall brunette went to the front and grabbed a sit. "I want to dedicate this song to someone." Said Quinn giving a quick glance at Rachel, who was... smiling?. The blonde with her guitar in hand started playing the first chords.

 ** _Love is a funny thing_**

 ** _Whenever I give it, it comes back to me_**

 ** _And it's wonderful to be_**

 ** _Giving with my whole heart_**

 ** _As my heart recieves_**

 ** _Your love_**

 ** _Oh, ain't it nice tonight we've got each other_**

 ** _And I am right beside you_**

 ** _More than just a partner or a lover_**

 ** _I'm your friend_**

Quinn lifted her eyes from the ground and started looking at Rachel, determined to sing with all she could the next lines, Brittany and Santana helping with the chorous.

 ** _When you love someone_**

 ** _Your heartbeat beats so loud_**

 ** _When you love someone_**

 ** _Your feet can't feel the ground_**

 _ **Shining stars all seem**_

 _ **To congregate around your face**_

 _ **When you love someone**_

 _ **It comes back to you**_

 _ **We're gonna give ourselves to love tonight**_

 _ **Lifting up to touch the starlight**_

 _ **And we will savor every second**_

 _ **We suspend together**_

 _ **You and I will**_

 _ **You and I will**_

 _ **You and I will**_

 ** _When you love someone_**

 ** _Your heartbeat beats so loud_**

 ** _When you love someone_**

 ** _Your feet can't feel the ground_**

 ** _Shining stars all seem_**

 ** _To congregate around your face_**

 ** _When you love someone_**

 ** _It comes back to you_**

Quinn played the last chord and the room became quiet, some of the gleeks had knowing grins and others a confused face, including Finn, who had seen the looks that Quinn was giving Rachel, and vice versa. The ex Cheerio started speaking, never breaking visual contact with the brunette. "Rachel, I know we haven't got the best past and I know you said you already forgave me, but I'm going to let you know how sorry I am until the day I die. The fact that you wanted to be my friend after all I did to you and that we are now, makes me _so_ happy." Quinn and Rachel had watery smiles now. "But, the thing is that... I've been having this feelings for you for a few months now, I don't know, maybe since we met, at first, I tried to ignore them, and then I just couldn't do it anymore, I don't want to lose you, but I have to say this before I explode, what I'm trying to say is... Rach.. I... I'm in love with you."

The room kept in silence, no one making a move, and before Quinn could even realise what was happening, she felt Rachel's arms encircling her neck and soft lips connecting with hers. Rachel was _kissing_ her. _Rachel._ The girl she's been in love with since God knows when was kissing her, and it felt _amazing,_ as a reflex, Quinn instantly wrapped her arms around the tiny diva's waist to pull her closer, sighing in contentment.

They kept like that for a few seconds, not caring they were in a room with all their team mates, biting Quinn's bottom lip making the blonde gasp, Rachel broke the kiss slowly, resting in their foreheads. "I'm in love with you too, Quinn." Said Rachel with a shy smile. And now Quinn has the biggest grin in the whole world. Rachel feels the same. _This is the best day of my life, I feel so happy, nothing can ruin this mo-_

"What the _hell,_ Rachel!?" Yelled a very angry and red faced Finn. _Oh, well._

The brunette turned herself to look at Finn and said "I'm sorry Finn, I like you, just... not enough, I've never been in love with you. It was Quinn, it always been her." The tall boy looked like he was going to explode. "I'm not expecting you to understand this now, but I hope we can be friends."

"But we're suposed to be together!" Finn yelled again.

"Get over it Finncompetent, the girl made very clear she loves Quinn." Santana interceded with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, Finn." Rachel said. And just like that, Finn stormed out of the room mumbling incoherent words and kicking all the chairs he could.

"Well..." Kurt started speaking looking at both girls who had their hands intertwined. "you two _finally_ got your heads out of your ass. I mean, It was pretty obvious you are head over heels for each other."

"Yeah, I guess." The two girls said in unison looking at each other with dreamy smiles.

"Ugh, get a room." Said the Latina with a fake disgusted face.

"Can I watch? It would be so hot." Puck said

"Pig." Mercedes hit the back of his head. "Ouch!"

Meanwhile, the girls were in their own happy bubble, when Quinn asked, suddenly feeling nervous. "So... Rach, um... will you go on a date with me?"

"I'd love to." Rachel said pulling the blonde into a kiss, both of them with smiles.

Yeap, this was definetly the best day for Quinn and Rachel.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews will be apreciated :)


End file.
